Shamshir Zamouk
'Shamshir Zamouk '''is a character from ''Chapter I. A presitigious warrior and dancer from the Kingdom of Azuellgatt, daughter of a general and a dancer, she combined their abilities into a deadly battle dance that quickly gave her an advantage over any army. She is also the childhood friend of Ninten, and treats Ninten as her son. Appearance Shamshir is described as a beautiful woman in every one of her appearances. She has thick, straight black hair that reaches down to the middle of her back, and black-purple eyes, that turn red (in the OVA) when she is controlled by Ristaccia. Her body features are notably more prominent than any of the other characters', since her role as a dancer is capital in her story. Despite being a military leader, Shamshir always wears a dancer's outfit, composed of a dark green, fine gutra adorned with a purple jewel and a feather, purple earrings, a golden necklace, fingerless gloves, large golden bracelets, a simple dark green bra, a similarly-coloured slit skirt surrounded by a chain adorned with diamonds, and fushia dance shoes. She wields the Colada D'el Cid, her Ristaccia scimitar, in almost all of her artworks. Story Shamshir was born in Amuss, a city to the south of Isfaphan, Azuelgatt's capital. Her father was Shaldile, the commander in chief of the kingdom army. Her mother was Khukuri, a world-class famous dancer. Born into such an outstanding family, Shamshir mastered both swordsmanship and dancing. Moreso, she really had some natural talent for both fields. She combined her father's swordsmanship with her mother's dance, and created her unique "Battle Dance", a beautiful and deadly skill that made her nearly invincible in close combat. And even moreso, she was a skilled archer too. That is to say, she was an all-around talented warrior. The whole continent was deeply impressed by her superior strength and her gorgeous battle dance. She was later hired to help Ninten by his mother Carol. She was invested as the new head of the army, which at the time mostly served as a police force, since there was no war to be fought. A criminal she arrested pointed her to a weapon she would find far away, and intrigued, she went to retrieve it. It was a cimitar, called the Colada D'el Cid. Upon wielding it, Shamshir became more powerful than ever. One day, the neighbouring Holy KIngdom of Noigllado suddenly declared war on Azuellgatt. From then on, Azuellgatt conquered more and more of the Holy Kingdom's territory, possessing two thirds of the Galukia continent. After the war, the king feared Ninten's power and wanted him to get expelled. Shamshir knew this and took the hit from the king and died in Ninten's place, though Ninten was arrested later - Under the disguise of Shamshir. Trivia * A shamshir is the name given to a type of curved middle eastern sabre that inclines roughly five to fifteen degrees from the tip of the blade to that of the hold, such as the Colada del Cid. This name is originally the persian word for sword, thus, Shamshir was named accordingly to her life as a warrior. Category:Characters Category:Females